Smallfoot
Smallfoot is a 2018 American 3D computer-animated musical comedy-adventure film produced by Warner Animation Group. Based on the book Yeti Tracks by Sergio Pablos, the film was co-written and directed by Karey Kirkpatrick. The plot follows a group of Yeti who come across a human, with each species thinking the other was just a myth. Smallfoot was theatrically released in the United States on September 28, 2018, by Warner Bros. Pictures. It received a moderately positive reception from critics and has grossed over $213 million worldwide. English Title: Smallfoot Release dates: * Australia - September 20, 2018 * USA - September 28, 2018 * UK - October 12, 2018 * Ireland - October 12, 2018 Additional voices * Kelly Holden Bashar * Peter Ettinger * Jonathan Kite * Jonathan Mangum * Joel McCrary * Vanessa Ragland * Clare Sera * Luke Smith * Jessica Tuck Arabic Title: قدم صغيرة Release dates: * Kuwait - September 27, 2018 * Lebanon - September 27, 2018 Basque Brazilian Portuguese Title: Pé Pequeno Release date: September 27, 2018 Dub studio: Delart Dub director: Andrea Murucci Translator: Bianca Daher Music director: Félix Ferrà Bulgarian Title: Малката стъпка Release date: September 28, 2018 Canadian French Title: Les Abominables petits-pieds Release date: September 28, 2018 Dub studio: Difuze Dub director: Maël Davan-Soulas Translators: * Étienne Godin * Andréanne Girard Cantonese Release date: September 25, 2018 Castilian Spanish Title: Smallfoot Release date: October 11, 2018 Dub studio: Tecnison, S.A. Dub director: José Luis Angulo Translator: Eva Garcés Adapter: José Luis Angulo Mixing technician: Álvaro Salgado Room technicians: * Antonio Romero * Rubén Jiménez Made for: Warner Bros. Entertainment Additional voices * David Flores * Marina Céspedes * Álvaro Saudinós * Álvaro Ramos Toajas * Javier Bañas * María Genzor * José (Guyu) María Guiu Trailers Other info * José Luis Angulo has also directed recording of Sebastián Yatra's parts from the Latin Spanish dub. Catalan Croatian Czech Title: Yeti: Ledové dobrodružství Release date: September 27, 2018 Dub studio: LS Productions dabing Dub director: Ladislav K.J. Novák Translator: Jakub Racek Music director: Ondřej Izdný Lyricist: Pavel Cmíral Sound engineers: * Filip Mošner * Roman Čadek Mixer: Martin Jílek - SoundSquare Producer: Evelyna Vrbová Singers * Linda Finková * Naďa Wepperová * Lucie Novotná * Petr Ryšavý * David Holý * Jaromír Holub Additional voices * Martina Bucková * Tomáš Hospodský * Petr Hrach * Kateřina Langerová * Martin Svejštil Danish Title: Smallfoot Release date: October 4, 2018 Dub studio: SDI Media Denmark Dub director: Vibeke Dueholm Translator: Mette Skovmark Technician: Jens Davidsen Additional voices * Sonny Lahey Dutch Title: Smallfoot Release date: October 3, 2018 Estonian European French Title: Yéti et Compagnie Release date: October 17, 2018 European Portuguese Finnish Title: Pikkujalka Release date: October 12, 2018 Flemish Title: Smallfoot Release date: October 10, 2018 German Title: Smallfoot – Ein eisigartiges Abenteuer Release date: October 11, 2018 Greek Title: Ο μικροπόδαρος Release date: September 27, 2018 Hebrew Title: מפלצות בשלג Release date: September 27, 2018 Hungarian Title: Apróláb Release date: September 27, 2018 Icelandic Italian Title: Smallfoot - Il mio amico delle nevi Release date: October 4, 2018 Japanese Title: スモールフット Release date: October 12, 2018 Latin Spanish Title: Pie pequeño Release dates: * Argentina - September 27, 2018 * Peru - September 27, 2018 * Uruguay - September 27, 2018 * Mexico - September 28, 2018 Recording date: August-September 2018 Dub studios: * IDF * Tecnison, S.A. Dub directors: * Ricardo Tejedo (IDF) * José Luis Angulo (Tecnison, S.A., Sebastián Yatra's parts) * Marcos Patiño (IDF, Warner Bros. Pictures & Cinemex contest winners) Translator: Juan Carlos Cortés Music director: Gaby Cárdenas Lyricist: Raúl Aldana Mixers: * Emmanuel Palmerín * José Luis Reyes * Marco Hernández Dialog editor: Juan Alejandro Pérez Creative supervisors: * Jesús Pacheco * Alejandro Galina * Héctor Solis * Alejandro Aragón Made for: Warner Bros. Entertainment Singers Soloist "Moment of Truth" -'' Valeria Dessens Additional voices * Adriana Casas * Alejandría de los Santos * Alejandro González * Amanda Hinojosa * Arturo Mercado Jr. * Berenice Vega * César Garduza * Dan Frausto * Daniel Lacy * Erick Salinas * Genaro Contreras * Gerardo Alonso * Jerry Velázquez * José Luis Miranda * Lourdes Arruti * Luis Daniel Ramírez * Magda Giner * Magdalena Tenorio * Mauricio Pérez * Max Durán * Mónica Meza * Montserrat Aguilar * Paco Mauri * Pascual Meza * Pedro D'Aguillón Jr. * Polo Rojas * Raymundo Armijo * Reyna López * Rick Loera * Santos Alberto Winners of Warner Bros. Pictures & Cinemex contests * Marcos Pimienta * Liz Sánchez * Luis Alberto Muñiz Reyes * Leonardo * Luis Alberto Gutiérrez González "Güicho" * Galia Cobían Ruz * Irán N. Bretón Mora * Juan Díaz Trailers Dub studio: SDI Media de México Dub director: Héctor Emmanuel Gómez Production manager: Gabriela Garay Auditions * Edurne Keel - Meechee's speaking voice also auditioned for the singing parts, but Warner Bros wanted a more distinct color and eventually chose Sandra Domínguez. Other info * Sebastián Yatra was on a tour, so he had to record his parts in Spain. * Sebastián Yatra is a first Colombian dubber in a Latin Spanish dub for the whole Latin America. * It's the 1st dub directed by Ricardo Tejedo in IDF. * It's the 2nd Warner Animation Group movie dubbed by IDF. * It's the 1st translation work by Raúl Aldana since he left Disney Character Voice International in early 2018. * José Luis Angulo has also directed recording the Castilian Spanish dub. Latvian Title: ''Sīkpēdis Release date: October 19, 2018 Other dubbers * Ainārs Ančevskis * Andris Ērglis * Horens Stalbe * Gints Grāvelis * Jānis Kirmuška * Ilze Ķuzule-Skrastiņa Lithuanian Title: Mazoji peda Release date: October 19, 2018 Norwegian Polish Title: Mała stopa Release date: September 28, 2018 Dub studio: SDI Media Polska Dub director: Agnieszka Zwolińska Translator: Jakub Kowalczyk Music director: Agnieszka Tomicka Lyricists: * Agnieszka Zwolińska (Perfection, Wonderful Life, Percy's Pressure, Wonderful Questions) * Tomasz Robaczewski (Let It Lie) Recording: * Kinga Zuchowicz-Pinilla * Mateusz Michniewicz Production coordinator: Ewa Krawczyk Production manager: Andreas Kaj Mixer: Simon Ellegaard (SDI Media) Made for: Warner Bros. Entertainment Singers Perfection choir * Anna Frankowska * Paulina Łaba * Małgorzata Nakonieczna * Olga Szomańska * Kacper Andrzejewski * Kamil Bijoś * Jakub Jurzyk * Krzysztof Pietrzak Percy's Pressure choir * Kacper Andrzejewski * Kamil Bijoś * Jakub Jurzyk * Paweł Kubat * Krzysztof Pietrzak * Jakub Szydłowski * Daniel Wojsa * Kamil Zięba Wonderful Questions choir * Anna Frankowska * Paulina Łaba * Małgorzata Nakonieczna * Olga Szomańska * Kacper Andrzejewski * Kamil Bijoś * Jakub Jurzyk * Krzysztof Pietrzak Let It Lie choir * Katarzyna Owczarz * Weronika Bochat * Olga Szomańska * Anna Frankowska * Jakub Szydłowski * Daniel Wojsa * Kamil Zięba Additional voices * Gaja Bendarska * Izabela Dąbrowska * Marta Dobecka * Katarzyna Domalewska * Joanna Domańska * Marta Dylewska * Agnieszka Fajlhauer * Dorota Furtak * Magdalena Herman-Urbańska * Lena Kociszewska * Justyna Kowalska * Katarzyna Kozak * Maja Stec * Kinga Tabor * Klementyna Umer * Oliwia Wiśniewska * Anna Wodzyńska * Maksymilian Bogumił * Grzegorz Borowski * Wojciech Chorąży * Mikołaj Gajowy * Igor Kalich * Maciej Kowalik * Robert Kowalski * Mateusz Kwiecień * Mieczysław Morański * Mateusz Narloch * Wojciech Paszkowski * Szymon Roszak * Łukasz Węgrzynowski * Bruno Wiciński * Maciej Więckowski Putonghua Title: 雪怪大冒險 Release date: October 19, 2018 Singers Soloist "Moment of Truth" -'' 徐姝 / Xú Shū Romanian Title: ''Aventurile lui Smallfoot Release date: October 26, 2018 Russian Title: Смолфут Release date: October 25, 2018 Serbian Title: Stopalići Slovak Title: Piadinôžka Release date: September 27, 2018 Swedish Title: Smallfoot Release date: September 28, 2018 Dub studio: SDI Media Sweden Dub director: Charlotte Ardai Jennefors Translator: Anoo Bhagavan Music director: Joakim Jennefors Sound engineer: Nils Manzuoli Mixer: Simon Ellegaard Production manager: Andreas Kaj Production coordinators * Jörn Falk * Maria Hellström Singers Let It Lie * Anna Isbäck * Jennie Jahns Choir * Cecilia Wrangel Schoug * Hilda Henze * Jennie Jahns * David Inghamn * Urban Wrethagen * Petter Isaksson Additional voices * Anna Isbäck * Anton Olofson Raeder * Cecilia Wrangel Schoug * Charlott Strandberg * David Inghamn * Elle Cryssanthander * Iza Cryssanthander * Henrik Rongedal * Hilda Henze * Jennie Jahns * Magnus Rongedal * Magnus Wedrup * Patrik Lundström * Petter Isaksson * Urban Wrethagen * Jörn Falk * Maria Hellström * Malin Bylund * Norea Sjöquist Taiwanese Mandarin Title: 小腳怪 Release date: September 28, 2018 Thai Turkish Title: Küçük Ayak Release date: September 28, 2018 Ukrainian Title: Смолфут Release date: October 4, 2018 Category:Movies